Chris's Carpool Catastrophe!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Due to a certain loophole found in the contract because of poor wording, Chris finds himself being forced to drive every contestant to every place they want to go! How many people can he fit in the car? How many stupid places will these people want to go? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yeah I'm not sane enough to own this show.**

* * *

Chris was on a really hot date with this sexy ass blonde girl that he met on Craigslist and he had condoms in his car because he was pretty sure he was going to need them! The show ended 3 days ago and everyone went the hell home for once. This meant that for the first time in a VERY long time Chris Mclean was going to have sex with a hot girl. Chris had on his tacky blue suit from season 2 and his amazing sunglasses that he stole from some guys car yesterday.

"Yeah baby, I host the show all the time." Chris told the hot girl "These kids would be dead or drug addicts without my guidance through life."

"Wow!" the hot blonde grabbed Chris's hands "You're so lucky you get to inspire children like that! You're like...Zeus!"

"Yeah...Uh-uh." Chris gave her a strange look "Okay, you're hot and like celebrities and I'm a host of a TV show and I'm really horny! Do you want to have sex?"

"OMG!" The hot girl told him "I would like ya know like love to!"

"Yes!" Chris was really happy because he was going to get laid. He grabbed the really got blonde girl and took her to his car throwing a large wad of cash on the table and rushing out the door. The two of them started making out and Chris had managed to unhook her bra and had it on the floor of his car.

_**Ring. **_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring. **_

_**Ring. **_

"You're phone is ringing." The blonde girl told Chris as she started to unbutton his pants.

"I know, I'm not deaf." Chris told her "Just ignore it!"

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring. **_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring. **_

"Maybe you should answer that." The blonde girl told him. "It might be important."

"They can leave a voicemail." Chris told the girl as he removed her panties.

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring. **_

Chris was now annoyed. Whoever this was called him at least 5 times! Chris decided that he was going to answer it just so this person would stop calling him and he could have sex with the hot blonde.

"WHAT?!" Chris yelled into the phone loudly.

_"It's about time you answered!" Courtney yelled into the phone at Chris. "I need you to come and get me at my lawyers office."_

"No!" Chris yelled at her "The show ended 3 days ago! How the hell did you even get my number?!"

_"That's irrelevant" Courtney giggled into the phone "I just need you to come and get me! You and I really need to talk." _

"I'm hanging up on you Courtney!" Chris told her.

_"I wouldn't do that!" Courtney laughed "Trust me, you'll want to know what I have to sayyyyy!" _

"I could care lessssss!" Chris mocked Courtney as the Blonde girl was kissing his neck "I'm really busy!"

_"It's about Total Drama." Courtney informed him. _

"Not caring." Chris told her.

_"It's about the contract!" Courtney told him in an almost mocking tone. _

"Still don't care." Chris told her.

_"It's about you." Courtney told him. _

"Okay. Now I'm slightly curious..." Chris admitted now pushing the blonde girl away.

_"I found something in the contract that you aren't doing!" Courtney told him "If you aren't doing it I get to sue you! You can lose that pretty little job of yours..." _

"Where are you at?" Chris sighed and asked her.

_"My lawyers office is in downtown Mainville!" Courtney told him "I'll be waiting!" _

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." Chris hung up the phone and looked at the blonde girl "Okay, You're really hot and I'd love to screw you, believe me I would, But I have a 16 year old bitch who has won at least 5 lawsuits threatening me! So, I'm sure you understand when I say this that I mean this in the nicest way possible...GET OUT NOW!"

Chris pushed the blonde girl out of the car without giving her back her shoes, panties or bra and went way over the speed limit to see what Courtney knew that he didn't know.

* * *

Chris drove to downtown Mainville where that bitch Courtney said she would be. Why did he have to meet her here? She completely ruined his day. She of course was right where she said she would be with a big smile on her face. Chris pulled up to where she was and opened the car door.

"Get in." Chris instructed her.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me on such a short notice." Courtney smiled "Well...Start driving!"

"To where?!" Chris asked her "You said you wanted to show me something about me in the contract! So show me or get out."

"I'm going to show you." Courtney told him "You're going to drive me home while I show you."

"Why would I do that?" Chris asked her "Where do you even live? How did you get here anyway?"

"Because it's in your contract, Jamestown about an hour from here and I took the bus." Courtney told him "Anymore questions?"

"Yeah!" Chris told her "Let's back up to the part about me driving you home because it's in my contract?"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you!" Courtney told him "Ya know how you made us sign those stupid contracts?"

"Uh-Uh..." Chris looked at Courtney knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"Well when we signed these contracts you stated that you owned us until we were 18." Courtney continued to read to him. "The contract states that as long as we have contracts with you that you will be providing transportation to every place we go!"

"On the show!" Chris yelled at her "For world tour and shit like that!"

"The contract doesn't state that." Courtney smirked at him "It just says that as long as I have a contract with you that you'll be providing me with transportation to every place I go! That means that you get to personally drop me off and pick me up every single place I go! If you don't obey the contract then I get to sue you and you lose your job! I guess you should have worded that contract better huh?"

"Okay, so if I take you home you'll shut up?" Chris sighed and asked her.

"Yep." Courtney agreed and Chris drove her home.

It was the longest hour of his life and Courtney wouldn't shut up. Finally they got to Courtney's house and Courtney went to get out of the car.

"You sure saved me a lot of money on gas." Courtney told him.

"So, you're telling me that for the next 2 years I have to drive you all over the fucking place?" Chris glared at her.

"Yes." Courtney told him "It's actually in everyone's contract."

"Thank god they're all too stupid to realize this." Chris sighed in relief for a minute.

"They were." Courtney smirked "That's why I called them all and told them about it! They were thrilled especially when I sent a copy and highlighted the part of the contract! I also gave them your house number and your cell phone number! I hope that's okay!"

"Courtney, I really really hate you right now." Chris told her.

"If you hate me now then just wait until next week when you and I have a bunch of errands to run!" Courtney slammed Chris's car door shut and then it started. his phone kept ringing and ringing and ringing.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the start of it! Eventually I plan for Chris to get a Minivan! Chris has to drive them everywhere now! This is going to be amusing. It's going to be even more amusing when I shove more than one person in that car at a time! Fighting and long car trips will occur! You guys can throw ideas my way and if I like them I'll use them. I ironically inspired myself from reading one of my own stories. I'm going to be sending people to the dumbest places at the oddest hours! It's gonna be really fucking epic! So, you may just wanna fav this. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own my sanity or Total Drama.**

* * *

"Hello?" Chris answered his phone dreading the number that wasn't listed in his phone calling him.

_"Chris?" Harold answered "Hey, it's Harold and I heard about the contract thing! Can you give me a ride to Leshawna's house?" _

"I don't really have a choice." Chris groaned "I'm in front of Courtney's house right now. Do you live anywhere near her?"

_"Yes, I live about 3 blocks away from her." Harold told him "You may find this hard to believe but Courtney and I don't hang out that much. You would think we would hang out more as we are the two contestants who live the closest to each other." _

"No Harold, I do not find it surprising at all that Courtney does not hang out with you." Chris told Harold "I find it more surprising that Leshawna actually does."

_"Oh, This would be the first time I'm going to her house." Harold told him "She has no clue that we're even coming!" _

"Harold, I suggest you call Leshawna and ask her if you could come over to her house." Chris glanced at the clock in his car "Meet me on the corner and I'll come and get you. It's going for 7pm so you better hurry, I have other things to do."

* * *

Chris drove 3 blocks over to the corner and slammed the horn on his car down until Harold eventually came out of some house that Chris didn't even care about. Chris parked at least 6 houses away from Harold's actual house and that forced Harold to walk to the car which he wasn't happy about.

"Curse you for parking so far away!" Harold told Chris as he got in the passenger seat. "For the future my house is the green one with the pathway that leads to the house! We have the lawn flamingos."

"I could care less." Chris sighed "Okay, so I'm taking you to Leshawna's house and then I'm going home so let's make this quick."

"Okay Chris, So I looked Leshawna's house on Google maps and I found that she lives in Petersburg which is 3 hours away from my beloved." Harold said as he made kissy faces at his printed out Google map.

"So you expect me to drive 3 hours so you can visit Leshawna?" Chris glared at Harold "Listen, if I'm driving you 3 hours to Leshawna's house, you're staying the night at Leshawna's house!"

"You mean it?!" Harold asked "That's like a dream come true!"

"Yeah, I'm not driving your ass everywhere under the sun!" Chris informed Harold "As a matter of fact the second I get home, I'm going to call my lawyer and have my lawyer fight with Courtney's lawyer for yet the 3rd time."

"I bet you lose." Harold told him as if it were fact. Harold then stated playing with the radio stations in Chris's car. Harold couldn't pick a station at all and proceeded to do this for almost 5 minutes.

"Stop it!" Chris yelled at Harold as he made a sharp left turn.

"Do you have any gum?" Harold asked Chris "What happens if we get lost?"

"Harold, I don't like gum." Chris told him rolling his eyes "If we get lost it's your fault because I'm going where ever the fuck your stupid Google map tells me!"

**Ring.**

**Ring.**

**Ring.**

"Harold, answer the phone!" Chris threw his cell phone at Harold.

"I don't know the number." Harold told him "What if it's a telemarketer?"

"Then you can talk to him on our 3 hour drive to Leshawna's house!" Chris told Harold.

**Ring.**

**Ring.**

"Give it to me!" Chris snatched the phone and answered it "Hello?!"

_"Chris, It's Heather." Heather spoke into the phone "Listen, Courtney sent me an email saying that you have to take me anywhere I want to go." _

"Yeah, so I've heard." Chris told her.

"Chris, it's dangerous to talk on the phone while driving!" Harold informed Chris who just glared.

_"Is that Harold?" Heather asked Chris "Where are you taking him?!" _

"Does it really matter?" Chris asked Heather

_"Yes, it does!" Heather informed him "I need to go to Gwen's house. I have eggs and I wanted to throw some at her house and just take off! So, can you come and get me?" _

"I'm not anywhere near Gwen's house!" Chris complained to Heather "Don't you have anything better to do Heather? Seriously, I have no clue where Leshawna lives and I'm relying on Harold with a printed Google map to get me there!"

_"That's pathetic!" Heather laughed "So, my mom has a GPS and she's not using it anymore, if you come and get me then I'll give you the GPS and you won't have to get lost in a car with Harold all night! Interested?" _

"Very!" Chris told her "Where do you want me to pick you up?"

_"Where are you?" Heather asked him _

"I am apparently in Jamestown." Chris sighed "I see a sign for Birchwood street."

_"Oh! I'm about half an hour away from there!" Heather informed him "I'll meet you outside my house! I think Gwen lives about an hour from Leshawna, so we can just stop in front of Gwen's house on the way to Leshawna's and egg her house and then drop Harold off!" _

"I'm not sitting in the car with Heather." Harold crossed his arms "Chris, tell her I was here first!"

"No!" Chris yelled at Harold "She has a GPS and I need it!...Heather! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Chris hung up with Heather and drove to go pick her up hoping he didn't get lost along the way. He honestly couldn't wait to pick up Heather because she had something that would help him...a GPS!

* * *

Chris was ready to kill Harold a half an hour later when they were almost at Heather's house. Harold decided that he wanted to stop in front of someone's house and go through their recycling bin to see what kind of juice they drink. Harold also wanted to listen to some radio station broadcast where this guy was talking about different types of bacteria. Finally they made it to Heather's house without getting lost and she wasn't pleased.

"What the hell took you so long?" Heather asked as she got in the backseat of the car. "Chris, why are there red panties on the floor?!"

"Because I was in the middle of something when I got this memo that I had to play taxi driver!" Chris glared at Heather. "Ask Harold what took so long! He's the one who insisted we stop and look in recycling bins!"

"Harold, you're such a fucking weirdo!" Heather smacked him from the backseat. "Chris, we need to make sure we pull up to the side of Gwen's bedroom, I want to make sure we get her bedroom window!"

"There is no we." Chris told her "I'm not going to toss eggs at Gwen's window! If you wanted help you should have asked Courtney."

"That's not a bad idea." Heather agreed "Can we pick her up?"

"No!" Harold replied before Chris could. "I'm going to Leshawna's house."

"I don't care!" Heather told Harold "I've been planning on egging Gwen's house since I got home!"

"Then why didn't you just take your own car?" Chris sighed.

"Why would I do that when you can take me?" Heather asked him. "I'm saving so much money! You owe this to me after what you did to my million in world tour!"

* * *

Chris sighed in annoyance and continued to drive the two bickering teenagers to where ever they wanted to go. Chris was starting to think he died and this was his own personal hell. Finally after Heather showed him how to use the GPS he found his way to Gwen's house and pulled over so that Heather could egg Gwen's house.

Heather threw several Eggs at Gwen's house and aimed for her window. Everything was going well until Gwen opened the window.

"Really Heather?!" Gwen yelled "Something is seriously wrong with you!?"

"Come and say it to my face goth girl!" Heather yelled and ran into the car "She's so mad! Haha!"

Gwen came bolting out of her house and ran over to the car and Chris put the window down.

"Really Chris? You drove Heather to my house to egg it?" Gwen crossed her arms.

"I didn't really have a choice." Chris rolled his eyes at Heather "Now if you don't mind I have to go to Leshawna's house! So goodnight, Gwen."

"Wait!" Gwen got an idea "I always wanted to Egg Courtney's house! Heather do you have any extra eggs?"

"Are you implying that I should team up with you and Egg Courtney's house?" Heather smirked "I'm in!"

Gwen opened the back door to the car and hopped in and sat next to Heather as the two plotted how they were going to Egg Courtney's house while Harold listened to his stupid radio broadcast. About 45 minutes later they arrived at Leshawna's house and Chris watched Harold go up to the door and ring the bell and then look in the windows. Harold came back to the car as Chris just glared at him.

"Nobody's home." Harold told Chris "Oh well, we can try again tomorrow!"

"I just drove 3 hours to Leshawna's house and she wasn't even home?!" Chris yelled at Harold "I told you to call before we left!"

"Yeah, but at least I have Gwen." Heather laughed "Now we can go to Courtney's house and egg it!"

"Okay, Gwen you are aware that Heather egged your house, right?" Chris asked her

"Yeah." Gwen told him.

"So you're willing to go with her and Egg Courtney's house?" Chris asked her.

"Yep." Heather agreed

"Okay, So I'm telling you exactly what's going to happen!" Chris glared at the 3 of them. "I am going to take the 3 of you to Courtney's house, Okay? Once I take you there I am leaving and going home! Harold lives like 3 blocks away! The 3 of you are going to spend the night at Harold's house. I am going home and contacting my lawyers! Do we all understand each other?"

"I'm am sooo not sleeping over Harold's house." Gwen told Chris.

"Yeah, me neither." Heather agreed.

"Then stay at Courtney's as you three plot to do something else that doesn't involve me taking you there." Chris told them.

Chris drove 3 hours back to Harold's house and parked the car in front of Harold's house and looked at the clock on his car.

"It's almost 2am!" Chris told them "Here is Harold's stupid house! Everyone just go to it!"

"I thought you were taking us to Courtney's" Gwen asked Chris.

"No, I'm taking you to Harold's and then the 3 of you can decide if you want to egg Courtney's house or whatever the hell else you may come up with! She lives 3 streets over! Just ask Harold and walk!"

"I'm fine with that." Harold winked "I love having ladies over! My mom will believe I have friends!"

"Oh and Heather." Chris smirked.

"Yeah?" Heather asked.

"I'm keeping the GPS." Chris laughed as sped off as fast as he could leaving the 3 teenagers standing there.

Chris finally made it back home and passed out on his couch. He was going to call his lawyer first thing in the morning. He was too tired to do anything, that includes making it to his bed.

* * *

**Okay, so it's not even that crazy yet but it's a start! Let me know what you guys think of this! I love the fact that nobody lives anywhere near each other. If I fuck up a town I'm sorry, I'm making up random towns and streets as I go and yes, there will be WAY more people in the car at a time then what I just did. I can assure you that! Oh yeah and **_When I type like this **that person is the one on the phone taking to Chris in case you didn't pick up on that. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

_A/N: As usual, a guest gives me a really good idea and then fails to actually take the time to sign their name! This is why I get super annoyed with the guests! anyway, Thank you anonymous guest for the idea! I'm using it and it was actually good._

* * *

Chris just started to shut his eyes and fall asleep when his phone started to go off again. Chris's eyes shot open and he jumped and the ringing stopped. Chris glanced at the clock and saw that it was 4:27am why on earth did anyone want to go anywhere at 4:27am? He didn't know but really didn't have time to argue with them either. Chris was seriously starting to question what was wrong with these people and he was REALLY glad they didn't have phones when filming.

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Beep. **

**Beep. **

"What the hell?" Chris groaned and flipped his phone open, He got a text from another unknown number.

_"Store." _the text said as Chris groaned

_"_ 4:30am?" Chris texted back and groaned.

_"Yes." _ _was texted back. _

"Where?" Chris texted back ready to throw his phone at the wall.

_"Main street. 15 minutes from you house." The text said. _

"Whatever!" Chris texted back and got up and went to his car. He was seriously hating these people right now.

* * *

So, Chris got up and started to drive to main street to get whoever the hell it was that wanted to go to the store at 4:30am. When he got to the corner he saw B standing there so he was pretty sure that's who texted him because 1. there really aren't many people outside at 4:30am and 2. even if there were what are the odds he would run into a contestant? Chris drove up to B and sighed

"You." Chris pointed at him "Please tell me you're the one who wanted to go to the store!"

B nodded his head yes.

"Great!" Chris rolled his eyes and handed B the phone "If any other asshole calls, can you answer it for me?"

Again B nodded his head yes.

The drive was going well for Chris. B didn't say a word and that was great because it was like 5am and Chris was ready to kill them all. They were so close to the store! Chris was thrilled nobody had called him yet and then it happened...The most annoying way to start your day happened.

_**Ring. **_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

"How about we just ignore it?" Chris laughed at B "You won't tell right?"

B put the phone on speaker so Chris could hear it, Chris flipped B off.

_"Hey Chris! it's me Owen!" Owen laughed into the phone "How ya been, Buddy?" _

"Owen, I just saw you less than a week ago." Chris reminded him "Unless you want something I'm going to hang up on you."

_"I'm at the gas station!" Owen laughed "Can you come and get me? I bought a bunch of those Microwave burritos and now I'm broke and don't have money to take the bus home!" _

"Why are you doing this at 5am?" Chris asked Owen. "Ya know what? I don't care! I'll come and get you and then you can go to the store with B."

_"Yeah, I'm out by the one on Brown street!" Owen told him."I miss you so much, Chris!" _

Chris hung up the phone and was about to navigate his GPS to find Owen's fat ass at some gas station. He figured he could get himself some gas while he was there. That's when he got another call.

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

"Hello?" Chris answered his phone.

_"COOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sierra screamed into the phone. _

"No, this is Chris!" Chris told her "What the hell do you want?"

_"CODDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sierra yelled again "Take me to Cody!"_

"Where is he?" Chris asked her "I honestly don't have a clue, However I'm looking for Owen at a gas station..."

_"I know that gas station!" Sierra told Chris "I'll meet you there!" _

"How do you know what gas station Owen is even at?" Chris asked her "Do I want to know?"

_"I know where you are too!" Sierra laughed "Just turn, right, left, left, straight until you reach Meadow Street then make a left! you'll find Owen there and me too!" _

"Uh...Okay then..." Chris told her "Cause that's not creepy at all..."

Chris drove to the gas station following Sierra's creepy directions and sure as hell, There was Sierra and Owen waiting at the gas station.

"Get in." Chris instructed them.

"Can I sit up front?" Owen begged "Oh please, Can I sit up front?"

"That's up to B." Chris rolled his eyes. B got out of the front seat and allowed Owen to get in front and sat in the back with Sierra.

"Okay, so where does Cody live?" Chris asked Sierra

"Oh, we aren't going to Cody's house!" Sierra laughed "I'm not allowed to go there anymore...So we're going to follow him on the way to school and abduct him!"

"You're joking right?" Chris groaned "Please for the love of god, tell me you're kidding!"

"I'm serious Chris!" Sierra told him "It's 6:09am and by the time we get to Cody's house it should be 7:19am and we have time to go park in front of Cody's house."

"Don't all of you have school?" Chris asked them. "Why am I not dropping you 3 off at school?"

"Because we don't go to Cody's school?" Owen laughed and B nodded.

"I never go to school until I know Cody is safely in school." Sierra told Chris.

"Sierra you're strange." Chris sighed. "How about I just drop you off and you go to school with Cody?"

"Chris, I'm not allowed near Cody unless it's for the show." Sierra told him "Do you think you could lie and tell him it's a challenge?"

"No, I can't do that." Chris told her and looked over to B "Do you see any store you would like to go to?"

B shook his head No while Sierra was babbling and Owen kept farting due to the burritos! Chris put the window down and was cursing Courtney in his head.

So they all drove to Cody's school which was a good half an hour away from where they started when they got there Chris parked the car and waited for Cody to walk by. Eventually Cody walked by and Sierra had a fangirl moment and then flipped shit when she saw who Cody was walking to school with.

"OMG DO YOU SEE THAT, CHRIS?!" Sierra pressed her face against the window. "It's Cody and he's walking to school with Izzy! WHY IS HE WALKING TO SCHOOL WITH IZZY?!"

"Why don't you get out and ask?" Chris suggested.

"No way!" Sierra told Chris "If I get out then you'll leave me here! You call them over!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"..."

"Yes?"

"No!"

"...?"

"IZZY!" Owen yelled loudly and Cody and Izzy approached Chris's car.

"Hey guys." Chris awkwardly laughed "What are you guys doing here?"

"I'm going to school." Cody pointed to the school. "Why are you at my school?"

"Not to abduct you or anything..." Chris awkwardly laughed as Sierra kicked Chris's seat. "Ow!"

"Do you know what would be fun?!" Izzy laughed "If we just like blew up the school and drove away! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Well you can do that right now on Total Drama: Cash Cab Cook Off while saying yes to the dress and dancing with the Heroes Vs. Villains! Uh...Yeah!" Chris pretended to give a shit "Just get in the car and we can start the game..."

"That sounds really suspiciously fake." Izzy told Chris "Cody and I are in!"

"Speak for yourself! I just want to go to Algebra!" Cody complained as Izzy pulled him into the car!

"DRIVE CHRIS!" Sierra pulled Cody in the car and Izzy jumped in and the door shut. Chris drove off. Cody was crying and Izzy was laughing.

"Izzy, Why are you walking Cody to school?" Sierra glared at her.

"Chris, why would you help her do this?!" Cody demanded to know.

"This is like the best day ever!" Owen laughed.

"Cody and I live down the street from each other." Izzy rolled her eyes "Duh! We auditioned for the show together!"

"Enough talking!" Chris yelled at them all. "Sierra, where are you going now that you have Cody?"

"Uh...the park!" Sierra yelled "Yeah, the park!"

* * *

Chris decided to dump Sierra and Cody off to the nearest park they could find. Cody really didn't want to go but was forced by Sierra who was now violating a restraining order. B got out at the park with Sierra and Cody and then walked across the street to the store nearby without saying a word to anyone. Now Izzy just sat there with Owen and Chris.

"Hey Chris?!" Izzy asked "Can I sit on your lap?"

"Why?" Chris found himself asking.

"Because I want to drive!" Izzy laughed "C'mon Chris it'll be fun! I really want to rob this bank!"

"Let's not." Chris smiled at her. "How about you both get out of my car?"

"Can you take me to Justin's house?" Owen happily asked.

"Oh yeah!" Izzy agreed "ME TOO!"

Chris agreed and somehow managed to find where Justin lived. It was going to be a horrible surprise for Justin but Chris honestly could care less. Owen spilled a soda all over the seat and Izzy kept trying to grab the steering wheel. Finally when they made it to Justin's house he practically kicked them out of the house...Nobody in Justin's house was home either so Izzy climbed through a window and let Owen in. Chris had a cigarette and took a deep breath. He just needed to take a nap. However luck wasn't on Chris's side...

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

"Hello?" Chris groaned into the phone.

_"Chris?" Bridgette asked "I was wondering if you could take me to the beach! Me, Geoff and Duncan!" _

"Yeah, sure why not!" Chris was ready to slam his head against Justin's neighbors car when he got a call. "Hey Bridgette? Can you hang on a sec? I have another call..."

_"Hey Chris!" Sadie yelled into the phone "It's like Sadie and Katie! Can you totally take us to the mall and go shopping at Victoria's secret?!"_

* * *

**I'm going to end it right there! Next chapter Katie, Sadie, Duncan, Geoff and Bridgette with possibly an annoying call from Harold. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

So, about an hour of driving and 2 traffic tickets that Chris had no intention of paying he made it to Bridgette's house and there was Bridgette who was making out with Geoff while Duncan was standing there smoking a cigarette. Chris pulled up and Duncan shoved Bridgette and Geoff which stopped the make out session long enough for Bridgette and Geoff to climb in the back seat and Duncan hopped in the passenger seat.

"Took you long enough." Duncan complained "Can you just take us to the beach?"

"None of you even have beach clothes." Chris looked in his rear view mirror at the 3 of them.

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on swimming." Duncan told him and blew some smoke out the window. "Those two wanted to make out in the sand and I just wanted to go knock over some sand castles."

"Yeah, it like totally took you long enough to get here!" Geoff yelled at him and stop making out with Bridgette for a minute "We could have walked there instead of standing outside for like an hour!"

"How far is the beach?" Chris asked glaring at Duncan.

"Oh, it's right down the street from Bridgette's house." Duncan smirked "3 minutes drive depending on traffic."

"I can see the beach from your house, Bridgette!" Chris glared at her

"Yeah, I know!" Bridgette told him happily "I have a really great view of it from my room!"

"Okay, I'm kicking you three out!" Chris told them. "Seriously, that's just really fucking lazy!"

"It's not like you had anything better to do today." Geoff stated to Chris.

"How would you know?" Chris asked him.

"Do you?" Bridgette smirked at him.

"Yes!" Chris yelled "I'm taking Katie and Sadie to the mall and I don't have room for them! So you guys need to leave!"

"Oh! Can we go to the mall too?" Geoff asked him "I could buy some sunglasses!"

"I guess I could beat up kids at the arcade." Duncan agreed. "I'm game."

"Cool, Then I guess we're going to the mall." Bridgette gave Chris a thumbs up.

"Fine, whatever." Chris glared at them "I guess we're all going to the mall!"

* * *

So, Chris turned the radio on full blast, Duncan rocked out and Bridgette and Geoff made out. Chris was starting to hope he would run out of gas so he can ditch them all somewhere on the side of the road. Eventually he managed to find Sadie and Katie being annoying as usual. This is when Chris started to run into problems.

"There isn't enough room." Sadie told Chris.

"Yeah Chris, there like totally isn't enough room." Katie agreed.

"That's not my problem." Chris sighed and then smirked at Duncan "Katie why don't you get in the back and Sadie you can just sit on Duncan's lap!"

"I hate you." Duncan glared at Chris. "I really hate you."

"That's not going to be a problem, Right Duncan?" Chris smirked at Duncan "I would let Sadie sit on my lap but I really can't afford that because that would cause an accident and we don't want that, do we Duncan?"

"That's a great idea!" Sadie climbed on to Duncan's lap and Katie awkwardly squeezed in between Geoff and Bridgette. "Is this awkward for you Duncan? Since we like never talked hardly like ever on the show?"

"This is awkward in multiple ways." Duncan forced a smile at Sadie. "Can we just go to the damn mall already?!"

_**Ring. **_

_**Ring. **_

_**Ring. **_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring. **_

"Chris, you're phone is ringing!" Geoff stated the obvious. "Maybe it's someone who wants to chill with us!"

"Dude, don't answer it!" Duncan pleaded with Chris "There are already 2 people in this car over the amount that should be!"

"What if it's like an emergency?" Katie asked

"Duncan, you're hair smells really good." Sadie complimented "I never noticed before."

"I'm voting for answering it." Bridgette told Chris.

"Well aren't we all an opinionated bunch now?" Chris laughed at them all. "Let it go to voicemail."

"Chris! That's wrong!" Bridgette answered the phone for him "Hello? Chris's phone! This is Bridgette!"

_"Hello?" Lindsay asked into the phone "Is this the right number?" _

"No!" Duncan yelled into the phone "Hang up and dial again!"

_"Dauntae is that you?!" Lindsay laughed "So this is the right number! Can you please come get me? It's like really really important!" _

"Chris, tell Lindsay we don't like have any room left!" Katie yelled to him.

"I'm comfy." Sadie winked at Duncan.

"I'll volunteer myself to walk home!" Duncan told Chris.

_"Helllooooo?!" Lindsay yelled into the phone "Can you take me to Trent's house?" _

"Did she actually get a name right?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"I say we take her there." Chris rolled his eyes. "I know if I don't she's just going to keep calling!"

"Okay, Lindsay!" Geoff yelled to her "We are getting you and taking you to Trent's house!"

_"YAY!" Lindsay could be heard clapping as her phone dropped on the ground. _

"Where are you at?" Chris asked Lindsay. "Lindsay! Tell me where the hell you even are!"

_"I'm at my house!" Lindsay told them "Duh!" _

"Okay, Blondie!" Duncan yelled in the phone at her "Where do you live?!"

_"My name is Lindsay!" Lindsay corrected Duncan "You should know that, Donovan! We've been on the show together for like 3 seasons!" _

"Didn't you say one time you lived by Malibu?" Bridgette asked her.

_"No, I said Paris!" Lindsay corrected Bridgette. "Oh, can we go to Paris?! Once we get Trent?!" _

"No!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Okay, so I'm just going to go on my phone and find out where you live..." Bridgette pulled out an iphone "It's gotta be on one of Sierra's creepy sites."

* * *

They hung up on Lindsay and relied on one of Sierra's sites to find Lindsay's house which was about 30 minutes from where they were and they all groaned at the long drive that was ahead of them. Once they got there they found Lindsay in her driveway talking to a tree.

"Okay, where is she going to sit?" Sadie asked

"Yeah, we like totally don't have enough room." Katie agreed.

"Make some room." Chris told them "Just throw the box of condoms and the red panties on the floor and Bridgette can sit on Geoff's lap and Katie can move over to the middle and then Lindsay can fit in the car! Problem solved."

Lindsay waved and approached the car. Everyone groaned as she climbed in.

"I told you I lived in Paris!" Lindsay giggled

"Okay, I can do this!" Chris told everyone "Bridgette was nice and looked up Trent's house on Sierra's creepy blog! I actually know where I'm going this time!"

* * *

The group of them drove to Trent's house which was about 4 hours from the mall anyway but it really didn't matter at this point. Lindsay was getting on Duncan's nerves but not as much as Sadie who was hitting on him. Geoff and Bridgette were now forced to talk to Katie who was equally annoying and Lindsay kept talking about Make-up and nobody gave a shit except for Katie. So, after a 4 hour drive to Trent's house they pulled in front of his house and Bridgette actually found Trent's phone number and they called him and told him to come outside.

"Here ya go Trent!" Chris happily told him "I just drove 4 hours to your house! Please take Lindsay and go away!"

"That's not Tyler." Lindsay said "You screwed up, Chad."

"No!" Chris glared at her "You said Trent! Everyone here heard you say Trent!"

"Yeah, you like totally said Trent." Katie glared at Lindsay.

"Okay, well since I drove 4 hours to get here someone is hanging out with Trent!" Chris glared at them all "Well who's it gonna be?"

"Wait where are we going?" Trent asked

"The mall, Dude." Geoff told him.

"OMG! I LOVE THE MALL!" Lindsay clapped "Can I go to the mall too? After we go and get Scott?"

"No!" Chris told her "How do you even know Scott? Unless you can verify that you know him, I am not going."

"Can I go to the mall too?" Trent asked "I can use some new strings for my guitar!"

"No, you can't." Duncan told him "We don't have any room left! If we had any room left do you think Sadie would be sitting on my lap?"

"Do you wanna borrow my mom's minivan?" Trent asked them "I can fit like maybe 10 people in that thing! Actually 9 because of the car seat but I'm not allowed to take that out so yeah, I think it's 9, did you know that my favorite number is 9?"

"Did you know that nobody cares?" Bridgette asked Trent.

"Did you know that I only let 9 lovers in my minivan?" Trent asked Bridgette.

"Suddenly, I think I really like 9." Chris sighed. "Trent, can you get me the keys to the minivan?"

"Sure!" Trent told Chris "Just let me tell my mom that I'm going."

"Great, I'll get my GPS." Chris rolled his eyes "Okay, everyone get out of the car!"

* * *

Trent's mom agreed to let Chris borrow her Minivan as long as he didn't remove the car seat. Chris agreed and he promised to be responsible for Trent. Chris didn't actually mean it but he agreed and so Chris, Duncan, Trent, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, Geoff and Bridgette were now in the Minivan. They were finally on their way to the mall when Lindsay remembered that she was looking for Tyler. Somehow Sadie still managed to be on Duncan's lap.

"Okay, so to save me some time and grief..." Chris took a deep breath "You said you knew Scott? Right Lindsay?"

"Yep!" Lindsay agreed.

"Yet you called him Tyler..." Chris sighed "So, I'm just going to go pick up Tyler and then Scott and then we can all go to the stupid mall."

"How is this even possible?" Duncan pointed to Sadie on his lap. "Seriously?"

"I'm going to call Tyler and Scott and tell them that we are going to pick them up!" Bridgette happily told Chris and looked them up on Sierra's creepy site. Tyler was happy to go and see Lindsay, Scott was pissed because he had trombone practice so Trent suggested they pick him up from there and put the trombone in the back of the minivan. When they got Tyler, He went to hug Lindsay who didn't know who he was.

"What do you mean you don't remember me?" Tyler complained "I had Chris drive over an hour just so I could see you!"

"Which one are you again?" Lindsay asked him. "I need fashionable Tyler!"

"Which one is that?" Geoff asked "Who's fashionable?"

"Definitely not Scott." Chris laughed and Tyler cried. "Well the good news is Tyler, You still get to go to the mall."

This didn't help. They got Scott next and Lindsay had no clue who he even was. Turns out she just saw him on season 4 and remembered the name. Scott was very unhappy about this because he was forced to sit on Trent's lap.

"I really don't want to go to the mall." Scott crossed his arms. "There are too many people in this van and I don't like any of these people."

"Too bad." Chris told him and cranked up the radio.

"But what about fashionable Tyler?" Lindsay frowned. "I told him I would hang out with him!"

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

"Don't you dare answer the phone, Bridgette!" Chris glared at her "This is already not working! We don't need any more people until YOU people go to the mall."

"Hello?" Trent answered the phone getting really angry glares from everyone in the van. "This is Chris's phone! How can we help you?"

_"Oh, Hi Trent!" Owen laughed "Can you guys come and get me?" _

"What?!" Chris grabbed the phone. "I just dropped you off at Justin's this morning!"

_"Yeah, I know and I appreciate it!" Owen told him "I'm kinda stuck! Justin confused me with a creepy stalker and called the cops and now I'm in jail, you're rich can you bring about $5,000 to get me out? I'm sure Justin will drop these charges when he realizes it was me!" _

"Dude, finally someone from this show is in jail and it's not me!" Duncan high fived Geoff.

"What happened to Izzy?" Chris asked Owen.

_"Oh, when Justin didn't recognize us and called the cops, Izzy started roof hopping and took off!" Owen told him "So yeah, this is my one phone call so I hope to see you soon, Chris." _

Chris hung the phone up and everyone glared at Trent for answering the call.

"What are we going to do?" Duncan asked everyone. "I say we leave him there, if ya can't do the time then don't do the crime!"

"I think we should get him out." Trent smiled at everyone and Scott who was still sitting in his lap kicked him.

"I think we should kick YOU out." Scott informed Trent "I don't want to go to the mall."

"So, you want to go to prison?" Bridgette asked "I say we help poor Owen!"

"Poor Owen?" Duncan laughed "He was creeping on Justin!"

"That's kind of romantic!" Sadie told Duncan "Don't you agree, Duncan?"

"Not really." Duncan rolled his eyes "Can I sit in the back?"

"There isn't any room bro!" Geoff told him "Just the Car seat and you won't fit."

"I'm really tempted to sit in it anyway." Duncan sighed.

"Okay, so I guess I'm going to have to bail Owen out of Jail." Chris complained "Just great..."

"You don't have to." Scott rolled his eyes "It's totally his fault!"

"Yeah, but it was his one call..." Bridgette reminded him "He picked you to call over his parents."

"See?" Chris sighed "That's why I'd feel bad if I don't go and get him."

"Awww Chris has a heart!" Trent smirked.

"Everyone just shut up!" Chris complained

The many many people in the minivan decided that they would go and bail Owen out of jail.

* * *

**How many people is that now? 9 or 11, I lost track of how many people are in this. I webbed all the ideas together. This is what happened. Once we get Owen we are going to go thru the drive thru and drop a few people off at the mall. sound like a plan? Will we ever find out who Lindsay is looking for? Will Scott go to the mall? Probably not! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

The group of people that now consisted of Chris, Duncan, Trent, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, Geoff, Tyler and Scott all drove all the way back to where Chris originally dropped off Owen that morning and found the local police station. Chris got his wallet and took the keys out of the van and went to go and retrieve Owen while the whole group sat in the van and waited.

"I should take you all to jail." Scott complained "This is kidnapping."

"I think this is so fun!" Lindsay clapped "Then once we get fashionable Tyler we can all hang out!"

"Oh..." Tyler sighed. "Why do I even bother?"

"This is so lame!" Duncan complained. "I vote that we just go back to my house and crash there for the night and watch movies!"

"I'm in!" Sadie hugged Duncan "That sounds so fun!"

"I was talking to Bridgette and Geoff..." Duncan glared at her. "Seriously, is there any room in back for me?"

"No." Trent told him.

"Then how the hell are we going to fit Owen in here?!" Duncan asked them.

Chris came out of the local police station with Owen in toe right as Duncan asked that and little did they know that this ride was about to get even more annoying than it already was.

"Okay guys, I got Owen." Chris told them. "His parents owe me 5 grand but I got him..."

"Hi guys!" Owen waved at them all "Isn't this great that we all get to hang out?!"

"This isn't my idea of a great outing." Scott told Owen. "So, where are we going to fit him?"

"Owen, just hop on Scott's lap!" Chris told Owen as he hoped the door to the minivan and Owen sat on Scott's lap while Scott sat on Trent's lap and Trent was about to die from a lack of oxygen and his leg fell asleep.

"Okay, no more people until we drop some off, is everyone good with that?" Chris asked them.

"Yes!"everyone agreed except for Lindsay who asked if they can get fashionable Tyler in which everyone glared at her.

"Okay, so the game plan as of right now is that everyone is going to the mall except for Owen who is going home, right?" Chris was shooting everyone dirty looks.

"How did I end up being a sandwich?" Scott asked "Why wouldn't he sit on someone else's lap?"

"Deal with it." Duncan told him and pointed to Sadie.

"Yeah, but at least she's a girl." Scott told Duncan. "Do you see what I have going on here?"

"Chris, I decided that me and Geoff and Bridgette are going to my house." Duncan told him. "I don't really want to go to the mall anymore."

"Yeah, but Sadie and I want to go to the mall!" Katie yelled at Chris "You have to take us!"

"Actually, I was going to Duncan's house." Sadie told her. "I want to be there when he breaks up with Gwen."

"Wait...What now?" Duncan asked her. "I'm not breaking up with Gwen."

"How are we going to be together then?" Sadie asked him.

"Uh...we aren't." Duncan told her. "So, just drive me home, Chris!"

"Fine!" Chris groaned. "Then, I'm going to drop you all off at the mall by Duncan's house."

* * *

The group drove all the way back to the place he originally got Duncan, Bridgette and Geoff from. This was the longest and most annoying drive yet. Owen kept farting and the windows had to get put down and it was cold outside, Chris ran out of cigarettes, Duncan and Sadie were arguing about Gwen, Trent was moaning but nobody could understand him because he was squished, Scott hated everyone, Katie was mad at Duncan for taking her BFF away, Tyler was trying to get Lindsay to remember him and Bridgette and Geoff were now making out again. Finally the bickering and conversation came to an end when Owen happily made a suggestion.

"Hey Chris! There's a burger king!" Owen told him. "Can we go through the Drive-thru?"

"No." Chris told him. "No stopping until we get to Duncan's house."

"But we're almost there." Owen told him. "I haven't eaten in like 3 hours."

"Do you have money Owen?" Chris glared at him.

"No." Owen blushed.

"Well then I guess you aren't going." Chris told him.

"I could go for a burger." Duncan told him. "My house is like 10 minutes from here."

"I could go for a strawberry milkshake!" Tyler told him. "Can we go?"

"C'mon guys!" Chris complained. "Are you guys serious?"

"Yes." Geoff came out of nowhere and said "I could go for some fries."

"Really Geoff?" Chris glared at him. "Fine! I guess we're all going to the damn Drive-Thru."

Chris pulled in and got his car in line. It was a long line and at least 4 cars were in front of him and 3 behind him. Chris was stuck in the Drive Thru now. They have been in this line for about 20 minutes and didn't even move! Finally Chris got mad.

"What's taking so long?" Chris complained.

"I don't know." Duncan rolled his eyes. "This line is horrible! I have money so, I'm just going to go and eat inside."

"You're getting out?" Chris glared at him. "Now?! After I pulled in this stupid line and got trapped in here?"

"Yeah." Duncan smirked at him. "It would be easier to just go eat inside and then I can just walk home from here, Geoff and Bridgette you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm down for that!" Geoff told him. "Maybe Dave is working today! He's the manager and always gives me free food, he's also in my gym class."

"Cool. I can go for a milkshake." Bridgette agreed as Duncan opened the van door.

"Oh! I wanna go too!" Owen pleaded "Please let me hang out with you guys and go to Duncan's house?!"

"Sure, why not?" Duncan agreed "Sadie, get off of me."

"Can I please come too?" Sadie begged. "I really like wanna hang out!"

"What the hell...Sure." Duncan rolled his eyes. "But I'm NOT dumping Gwen!"

"Okay! yay!" Sadie agreed.

Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Owen and Sadie left the Minivan and walked into the restaurant, leaving Chris in the van with Tyler, Lindsay, Scott, Katie and Trent. Katie started to cry and Chris glared at her.

"Well this is just great!" Chris slammed on the horn. "Now, I'm stuck here and I don't even want food. What a huge time waster! I bet Duncan planned this."

"Sadie left me!" Katie cried. "For Duncan! Now what do I do?!"

"Go to the mall with Lindsay and the not so fashionable Tyler?" Scott suggested as he climbed in the front seat. "The good news is that with both of the fatasses gone, I can sit in my own seat!"

"Help..." Trent groaned.

"Do you guys think we should like try to take him to the hospital?" Katie asked. "He looks kinda broken..."

"He had two people sitting on him, what did you expect?" Tyler asked her.

"Are you trying to say this is my fault?" Scott asked him. "We were just fine until Owen got here..."

"Everyone just shut the hell up." Chris told them. "Nobody is going anywhere until we get out of this drive thru..."

* * *

Finally after over 45 minutes of wasted time, The group finally made it out of the Drive-Thru without any food and a lot of complaining from Scott. Then Chris got lost with his GPS giving him wrong directions to the mall. So, they made it to the mall eventually and Lindsay, Tyler and Katie got out of the Minivan while Scott sat there with his arms crossed and Trent looked like he wasn't fully conscious.

"You still didn't find me fashionable Tyler!" Lindsay complained.

"He's in the mall." Chris lied and glared at her. "just go! You too Scott!"

"I don't want to go to the mall." Scott told him. "Trent's unconscious and I'm not dragging him around."

"Okay fine." Chris sighed. "How about I drop you and Trent off at the emergency room?"

"No!" Scott told him. "I just want to go home! You kidnapped me and wasted my time, I'm not going to drag Trent around the emergency room either! I already have to take my trombone and I hate the trombone!"

"Yeah, you're going to the emergency room." Chris drove off leaving Tyler, Lindsay and Katie in the parking lot of the mall.

So, Chris tossed Trent and Scott out at the emergency room doors and made Scott get his Trombone from the back.

"But, this is Trent's minivan!" Scott complained "Aren't you going to stay with us considering this was your fault?"

"No." Chris told him. "I'm just going to keep the minivan...Well...Bye!"

* * *

Chris quickly drove away before Scott could protest. He wanted to get home and attempt to sue Courtney and get the hell out of this. Chris sighed and looked around, No teenagers! He was so happy that he somehow managed to get rid of them all.

_**Ring. **_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring. **_

"No way in hell am I answering that..." Chris laughed

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring. **_

_**Ring. **_

Silence for a minute.

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

This person was determined. Chris groaned and answered the phone.

"Yeah?!" Chris yelled into it.

_"Hola, Chris!" Alejandro spoke into the phone "I was wondering if you would be willing to give me a ride!" _

"Do you definitely know where you're going?" Chris asked him.

_"Yeah." Alejandro told him. "I am going to Heather's house! I've been going crazy since the show ended and I haven't been near her! So, you and I are going to drive to Heather's house so I can confess my love to her." _

"Oh god..." Chris groaned. "Okay fine, just promise me ONE thing!"

_"What is it?" Alejandro asked. _

"You don't have anyone with you." Chris told him. "Just promise me that!"

_"It's just me." Alejandro assured Chris. "So, will you take me to her house?" _

"Yeah, I'll take you." Chris agreed. "At least if she rejects you it can be amusing..."

* * *

**That was the chapter. Will Heather reject Alejandro? Who else is going to show up randomly? Only I know these answers. However If anyone wants to shoot me a suggestion, I'll see what I can throw in, It's what I've been doing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

The drive was awkward. Alejandro was practicing what he was going to say to Heather and Chris was trying his best to not laugh at him. Alejandro was wearing what he usually did, however he had the world's largest sombrero on his head and he had a harmonica. He really thought this was going to win Heather over and Chris was pretty sure that it wouldn't.

So, luckily for Chris, Alejandro already did all the stalking and found out where Heather lived by himself. Chris couldn't believe he was going to try to win Heather over by doing this. Alejandro was usually better at flirting and winning girls over. This plan just seemed like it was going to fail and Chris was right. When they got to the house, Alejandro got out of the car and went to the door and Heather's father answered and got Heather. Alejandro then proceeded to sing a song declaring his love to Heather who looked extremely embarrassed by this. When he was done Heather stepped outside and started to yell at Alejandro and then Heather came over to the Minivan, Chris could tell his wasn't going to be fun.

"Chris!" Heather knocked on his window until he put it down. "Why would you bring him here?!"

"Because it seemed like it would be funny." Chris smirked at her. "In my defense, I didn't talk to my lawyers yet and I don't think I had much of a choice."

"Heather I can't understand why you are upset with me." Alejandro told her. "I simply missed you and wanted to know if you felt the same way."

"You could have sent me a text!" Heather glared at him. "You can me a song in front of my family!"

"I found it to be adorable and amusing at the same time." Chris smirked.

"I didn't." Heather glared at them both. "Alejandro, we aren't on the show anymore! I'm back to my real life and my friends can't see me fawning all over you! So, you can't just show up and do whatever you want!"

"Heather, you don't need to be like that!" Alejandro grabbed her hands. "What happened to the Heather on the volcano that I kissed and fell in love with?"

"She came back home and started dating this guy from her Science class." Heather rolled her eyes. "His name is Corey and he sits in the back of class with me and we make fun of everyone."

"What?!" Alejandro got wide eyed. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because it's really not your business." Heather told him. "I think you should go home."

"Yeah, I agree." Chris told him. "I just want to get home and call my lawyers."

"Good." Heather smirked "Go home Alejandro."

"If that's what you want..." Alejandro sighed and got into the car with Chris. As soon as they pulled away from Heather's house, Alejandro started bawling his eyes out. Chris turned the music up loudly and drowned it out.

* * *

Chris and Alejandro were driving back to Alejandro's house as he continued to sob. Finally after sobbing for almost half an hour Alejandro spoke.

"I just don't want to be alone!" Alejandro sobbed. "How could she date this Corey from Science class?!"

"Dude, who cares?" Chris asked him. "She was kind of a bitch anyway..."

"Yeah, but she was my bitch!" Alejandro yelled and cried at the same time. "We had something special!"

"Now she has something special with Corey from Science class." Chris smirked.

_**Ring. **_

_**Ring. **_

_**Ring. **_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring. **_

"I have no clue who is calling me." Chris complained. "I really want to go home so I'm not answering this!"

"I think this would be a great time to answer the phone!" Alejandro told him. "Then I can make fun of someone else who is having a bad day."

"Seriously?" Chris glared at him. "You want me to answer the phone because you want to see someone suffer?"

"Yes, preferably you." Alejandro smirked and answered the phone for Chris. "Chris McLean's phone!"

_"Alejandro?" DJ asked as he spoke into the phone. "Is that you?" _

"Si." Alejandro told him. "What do you need, Amigo?"

"Put him on speaker." Chris groaned as Alejandro pressed the button.

_"Chris, I need you to come and get me!" DJ told him. "I have a problem that I feel needs to be settled and it can't wait until tomorrow!" _

"Okay." Chris sighed. "What do you want? I want to go and call my lawyer so this needs to be quick!"

_"I need you to take me to Chef's house!" DJ yelled into the phone. "I got into a fight with my momma about how to make a pot roast and she got really mad at me because I disagreed with her! Then she threw a pot on the floor and vegetables went everywhere! Then I told her she needs to clean up her mess and that I wasn't going to help her. She screamed at me and kicked me out! She also screamed at me that Chef was my father! So, I'm standing outside my house right now and I'm really upset! Can you being me to Chef's house so we can get this issue addressed?" _

"Suddenly my life seems perfect." Alejandro laughed. "Talk about a bad conversation."

"Well...This looks like it's going to be a drinking night for Chef..." Chris laughed. "I'll tell you what, I'll take you to Chef's house if we can all agree to stay the night there so I can call my lawyers."

_"Sounds great!" DJ told him. "I'm in." _

"This sounds like it could be entertaining." Alejandro agreed. "So, while we do this can I plot against Corey from Science class? Will you help me do if I agree to go to Chef's with you?"

"Fine." Chris sighed. "Unannounced sleepover at Chef's house followed by plotting revenge on Corey from Science class."

_"Who's Corey?" DJ asked. _

"I'll explain later." Chris told him as he hung up the phone.

Chef was really going to hate Chris but he didn't care. He'd been driving asshole kids around for almost 2 days. If this was the only way he could sleep and contact his lawyer he was willing to do it.

* * *

**Chef is going to hate them all. This is going to be fun! At least Chris gets a semi-break. **


End file.
